Amor y Muerte
by TwiliteTGRgrl
Summary: This is a 9/11 tribute. It takes a bunch of lives of Bleach and tells of their pain and sense of unity with that pain. United they stand.


**Amor y Muerte**

_**A/N: This is a short story. It is dedicated to the many, many people who have died on this day 8 years ago. All the fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, lovers, fighters…all the people who need to be remembered. Let this story be a short one but let its message…embed into your heart. That united is the only way to stand. Or not at all. My prayers go out to those that died that 9/11 so long ago as well as all their families…I have not forgotten that day, it was the day my eyes were opened to the chaos of real fear and violence. As a child I would never understand the meaning of life and death…everything was but a mere game to me then…but now I understand what was lost that day. That day…innocence and bliss were lost with those lives. Mine as well. Where were you that day? Did your heart cry as mine did? My tears are hard to contain…I can only imagine the tears of others…I also dedicate this story to all those serving our country…everyday they fight for our freedom. God bless. I'm writing this with tears in my eyes, watching the scenes again on TV. I watch them every year so I don't forget it. **_

_**(The title is what Chad's tattoo says. I thought it was fitting for the story. It means 'Love and Death'.)**_

* * *

**It was a day just like any other. It was just a day, in a month, in a year, like any other. And I was happy. I was a kid…just enjoying walking home in the rain holding my mom's hand. What else did I know about life other than this? This was how it is every day, rain or shine…being with my mom, with my friends, with my family. This childish naïveity of thought that every child knew. What could possibly be better? I had no idea that there was even a worse…**

"OF COURSE WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH ROOM IN THIS CLINIC ISHIDA YOU LITTLE-!! Eh…" Isshin Kurosaki growled into a phone at his hospital-owning rival before a hand was placed gently on his shoulder.

"Honey…there are children here." Masaki Kurosaki smiled in her beautiful dazzling way though raising her eyebrows in a reminding gesture.

Isshin was distracted as he always was by his wife's striking and alluring soft brown eyes. Then looked down at his three bright eyed children stopped in midplay of cars vs dinosaurs on the kitchen floor, he raised the phone to his ear again and calmly and maturely continued his conversation without shouting as dignifiedly as he could. "Ishida…you are quite a…monkey butt….for assuming…I have enough room in my tiny clinic…for that. Good day to you sir." SLAM! He smirked looking towards his wife for approval, but she had her back turned, washing the dishes, she was shaking her head, wavy hair bouncing.

"Mwonkey bwutt! Ahahah! Mwonkey bwutt!" Karin babbled happily holding up a dinosaur toy to her big brother.

He grinned, while pulling a plastic car out of Yuzu's mouth. "No Yuzu you can't eat Mr. Vroom. He needs a bath. He's yucky."

He was always looking out for his sisters, always trying to be the protector. His mom was stifling a laugh with a soapy hand as Isshin leaned into her ear and whispered…just whispered silly little things into her ear. He loved to see her laugh. He loved her smile so much. That was what captured his heart oh so long ago…a wild temperamental man with no family to speak of. There was just something about her smile, and her tittery little laugh like a chime of bells on a soft breeze. So gentle. Her gentleness was the only thing that could tame him. Well…there were others… He glanced down at his feet as her laugh jingled merrily and made happiness bubble in his blood like she was the entity of bliss, her wet hand from her chore stained his shirt but he didn't care…he could've cared less. She looked so dang perfect in his arms with three beautiful children crashing dinosaurs into cars with comic glee. This was forever. All that was his past had been buried with his pain when Masaki had walked into his life.

They all laughed together…this was just any day.

* * *

_I asked where my mom was once when I was a child…and my father never answered. "Why don't I have a mom?" His eyes raised silently from his paperwork, they were quivering with an anger I had never seen. "Uryu don't you ever ask me that again." And that was that. But one day I looked at the hospital files and I found out the truth. I realized then that my father lived a lonely regretful life. One I soon lived after my grandfather was killed…_

* * *

"Oh dear." Masaki dried her hands looking at the clock, before urging her son from his spot at her feet. He didn't dare leave her side for even a moment. "Honey I lost track of time so put on your karate uniform. We might be a bit late." She never appeared worried or stressed even once. He nodded and dashed to his room obediently, careful to tiptoe past his sister's room. Yuzu and Karin were already in their beds for a nap. While Ichigo was changing, Masaki checked in on them, readjusting their blankets and gave a small grin at the little thumbs in their mouths and the way they were sleeping so peacefully. After making sure they were in perfect slumber she lovingly kissed their foreheads and turned out the light, closing the door softly behind her. And accidently bumping into Ichigo. Who didn't tie his karate uniform correctly. He was pouting, unhappy with his helpless plight. Light lit her eyes, kneeling down she retied them to order. "You'll learn it someday. It takes practice." The sunbeam of light that he returned from her words were priceless. "Okay Mommy. I'll practice everyday till I get it!" He gave a small skip of childish glee. Racing towards the door.

Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, grabbing her coat she made for the door, first poking into her husband's study where he was reviewing patient's files. "Bye honey! I'm taking Ichigo to karate. There's some food in the oven. And don't let Karin and Yuzu have dessert until _after _they've eaten their dinner this time." Giving a hands up in surrender, Isshin grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Aww so ya caught me huh?" Her arms were crossed but the smile never left her eyes. "I know everything Isshin. And the fact that Ichigo told me how much he loved ice cream for dinner and spaghetti for dessert." Isshin pretended to cry. "MY OWN SON RATTED ME OUT!! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" Said son too poked his head in at the mention of his name. "What'd I do?" Masaki shook her head and patted his strawberry head. "Don't worry about it sweetie. Your daddy needs a time out is all." Ichigo pouted at his father. "Daddy you've been naughty! Don't make Mommy sad!" It was a priceless heartcatching little puppy dog pout, that softened Isshin's eyes as he leaned back hands behind his head. "Alright I promise…ONLY WHEN YOU BEAT TATSUKI!!" He cackled from his seat, making Ichigo pout all the more. "I will! I promised Mommy I would! I need to become strong!" His childish voice rose in confidence. Isshin turned his head up to grin up at the ceiling. "Yeah…go gettem lil man…" Masaki waved goodbye and walked her son to the dojo. Never planning on much but going to run some small errands then coming back to pick Ichigo up, walk back home and spend more splendorous time with her lovely family. Because that was all she wanted. That was all she needed to be happy.

* * *

_Sora was more of a father to me than a brother…the day I lost him…I felt so…all alone…He was the one that loved me, the one that wanted me, the one that stood by my bedside in sickness, the one that kept me smiling and cared for me. I loved him very much…I hope he's happier now in heaven. I hope that with all of my heart. That one day when we argued, that one day that was just a bit different. That day he left for work and I didn't say goodbye…even though I should've. I regret that more than anything. Because the next thing I know…he was…the driver didn't see him crossing the road and…and I never said I was sorry. That I was sorry for saying stupid things and that I wanted to say I loved him very much. All I could think about when I heard those tires squeal and those shouts from the street when I ran outside…and saw…my brother lying in the street…and I…I couldn't breathe…I couldn't think…I was so numb…I felt my legs run to him, tears were falling but I didn't notice, I was screaming but I couldn't hear…and I just somehow pulled him onto my back, and ran…all the way to the closest place that could help him…the Kurosaki Clinic._

_I was a street rat. I ran through the markets snatching food to survive…me and my street gang by my side. Renji and all those boys, trying to keep up with me…we had such fun even though it was a hard life for a child without a family to have to live. Though we were a family, trying to stay alive, to survive in one of the hardest districts in all of Soul Society. We starved often…often going to bed hungry for many night s in a row…we understood and were used to the empty knowing feelings in our stomachs…this was life to us…we just kept on going…this was any other day…and slowly as time went by…my family dwindled till it was just me and Renji…and it was a new day…one where I would have to leave the last member of my family for a new…colder one…_

* * *

**We were just walking home that day…June 3****rd****…the day I can't think about anything else…I was only a little kid…just hanging onto every word that left my mother's lips…I loved her that much. It was such a normal day, just a bit rainy…and that was the day I lost everything…when I ran toward the girl staring into the rain-swollen river looking like she was about to jump into it…I was the protector. I ran without thinking…without knowing that that was the worst mistake I would ever make. That ghosts were the reason I lost everything…that people of death would be the death of me…and my mother…the woman that my whole world revolved around. Because I was only a child who didn't know what evil was, only of evil 'villains' on cartoons. And this was no cartoon…this was my mother's blood…her real life taken before my very eyes. And I, the protector, couldn't do anything about it. It was a day just like any other. It was just a day, in a month, in a year, like any other. Only…that was the day…my innocence died. My heart sealed and bleed from within…and the tears on my face felt so hollow to me…like my insides were gone and I was completely empty.**

**The rain fell upon me, smothering me…drowning me… I needed my mother to wake up but…I knew that couldn't happen. This wasn't just normalicy any more…it was the day I became afraid of the serpent that is death…its random strike could take another loved one away from me in just a blink of an eye. And I couldn't live up to my name…and I knew what worse was.**

* * *

**(speaking as one)**

_**But we all can't forget…all the ones we love, all the ones lost and all the ones that others have lost. Once you forget what it feels like to lose something precious…you can't remember that with pain comes unity. We all have lost someone so priceless or we have all witnessed the crumbling of lives and we have all felt fear…we are one to stand together. So never forget those that died to protect, to love, to simply go about their day…let them not die in vain. We are all connected…**_

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this. I will try to post the new Hollow Eyes chapter up ASAP as well as a new story. (HUGS ALL) Wuv**_


End file.
